The Mate
by stienrawr
Summary: When Alois, a young thief, stumbles aupon none other than La Volpe on more than one occassion, what will happen?


Aloisius Cario was no ordinary girl. Most who know her knew that. She had mysterious eyes, one a deep shade of brown, almost black, and the other a light shade of forest green. She had deeply tanned skin from growing up in the streets and light, sandy brown hair. After her parents died at an early age, she had spent her childhood running from guards, thieving what little food there was for her to steal, and honing her senses. As a young 15 year old, it was unusual for her to be able to wade through crowds and steal what she could from people so easily. Many times she encountered the infamous La Volpe, and she even idolized him, but she never bucked up the courage to ask to join his thieves guild. She considered herself an amateur at the least, not able to even be considered a possibility.

This one particular day, though, she literally ran into him. She was bounding from roof to roof, getting away from those pesky archers, when she ran into him and another older male, sending the three tumbling down into a hay bale. She painfully sat up, her rubbed her back, the impact causing it to hurt slightly. She didnt notice, however that she was sitting next to her idol. Not until she looked back. She shot up when she saw him, placing a hand on her trusty knife. Before she could pull it out of its sheathe, he'd somehow stood and placed a hand on hers without her knowing. She stumbled back in surprise, landing on her already sore bottom.

"Mio dio..." she breathed, her eyes completely glued to him, "L...La Volpe.." she was frozen in surprise and amazement. she shook her head and stood, only to see him smirk from under his hood. Even with his face hidden, she knew that smirk was well fitted for the violet eyed man.

"Famous La Piccolo Volpe, as my men would say," he chuckled in a deep, and rough voice, causing Alois to shiver in excitment, "This must be at least our third time, no?" as he spoke she only nodded, her eyes still glued to her idol, "Ive heard from the birds that you have been quite the little thief. Eh, Giovanni?" he glanced to the man that was remaining in the hay bale, picking pieces of hay out of his hair. He didn't even notice that he was addressed, but La Volpe choose to ignore it.

"You could teach my men a thing. Maybe theyd listen to you, seeing as you have the features that could catch a mans attention," at this, Alois's hand immediatly threw knives at him, her face a deep shade of red that spread out over her cheeks. This only caused him to chuckle, "Relax mio piccolo volpe,"

"What do you want?" she hissed, the rudeness murdering her on the inside. Despite the rudeness, La Volpe chuckled once more.

"I only want one thing, la piccolo volpe," he began, walking to her and tapping her chin with his finger, "To join my band of thieves," he announced, now catching the attention of once occupied Giovanni.

"La Volpe? Youve never asked anyone to join you in person before..." he inquired, his eyes flashing in suspision and surprise.

"Many things from me will suprise you, dear Giovanni," the young man addressed the fatherly like person.

Alois hissed and pushed his hand away, "I dont want to join you..." she stepped back, reaching for her knives, only to find La Volpe waving them around, "Damned fox!" the girl hissed, making an attempt to snatch them away, but, Volpe wouldnt have it.

"No no, signora volpe. You wont get these back. Not unless you join me," Volpe smirked at the girl.

"...Fine...Bastardo Volpe," Alois hissed at the man and snathed her weapons away.

"Molto Bene!" Volpe smirked, "You should come with Giovanni and I. We have to report back to Lorenzo. After, i could Introduce you to the men. I dont trust them alone with you,"

"Tch...Fine..." Alois mumbled and pulled her hood over head. Just as she did so, Volpe grabbed her and slung her over his shoulder, following Giovanni who was ahead of them, "Cazzo! Put me down!" Alois shouted, struggling in the mans arms.

"Relax, piccola Volpe! I wont drop you!" Volpe shouted, smirking. As Volpe jumped from a roof to another roof with a long jump, Alois grew wide eyed and made a grab for his cloak, waiting for the impact that didn't come. Instead, she heard the fox chuckle deeply, knowing there was a smirk plastered on the mans face. She hissed and kicked him in the chest, wanting him to put her down. This cause a growl to emit from the mans chest and he threw her down, knocking the breath out of her.

"Lets see if you can keep up with us," he hissed and bound off, not giving her the time to catch her breath. She scrambled up and chased after him, noticing her knife was missing. She jumped from a roof, hissing when she landed on her feet. She waded herself through the crowds of people, after the assassin and the thief. Before she knew it, she ran smack into Giovanni, sending the two toppling into the Medici Palazzo, in front of Lorenzo di Medici.

"Giovanni?" lorenzo looked at the two, confused. Alois glanced up at him and sighed, standing, before snatching her knife from La Volpe. Giovanni only sent a half way glance at Alois before dropping into a crouch and wavin the two thieves off so he could explain his mission.

La Volpe let a small smirk spread across his lips before throwing the girl onto his shoulder and bounding off once more, making a squeak of protest echo from her mouth.

"Let go! Cazzo!" she hissed, holding her stomach. He groaned, her fear of heights finally kicking in, "Oh god Im gonna.." immediately, La Volpe knew what she was going to say and put her down quickly, alowing her to wrench into a bush. She groaned, her hands on her knees as she emptied her stomach.

"You fucking fox..." she groaned, alowing the fox to hold her hair back, as to not get bile in it. After a good half hour, she stood straight up, wobbling a bit, "I blame you..." she shot a piercing glare at him, but only got a deep chuckle from the Italian man.

"Andiamo, we're close," he began to walk, allowing her to regain herself before climbing up the entrance of the guild. At the top, he waited for her, helping her up with his hand. If Alois didnt have a tight grip on Volpes hand, she would have fallen as she gotten into the entrance. When the two turned, several thieves cheered, enjoying their leader and his new female buddy. Alois glared up at Volpe, her face exhausted and dead. Volpe patted her back and gripped her shoulder.

"Welcome our first 'decent' female!" he announced, gaining several boos, hisses, and cheers, and all the attention on her. This, Alois did not like. She sunk against Volpes chest, hissing at the man that gripped her shoulders, knwing his hands were inching lower and lower, "Now you all keep it down while I show her to her room, our La piccolo Volpe looks rather exhausted." he said before pushing his little fox companion down a long hall.

"Why did you ask me to be in your guild?" Alois stopped, giving him a hard look. On the inside, she was really loving the attention from this man, but, she knew not to let herself show her excitement. La Volpes smile turned into a desp smirk before pulling her close into a bone crushing hug.

"Simple, I saw the way youve looked when you heard rumors of me, Ive seen the way you spark when you 'bump' into me. Im not a fool, piccolo regazza." he let his deep, Italian rich voice whisper into her ear, a shiver running down her spine and making him smirk wider.

"I have no idea what you speak of..." she hissed, pushing at his chest and getting out of his grip. La Volpe would have none of it. He pulled her back, and pinned her against a wall, causing a slow red color spread from the bridge of her nose to the top of her cheek bones. The Italian leaned down, breathing hot air down her neck

"Why does a piccolo regazza that idols me so, be so cruel to me? All Ive done is show kindness, is that so bad?" he whispered in a deep alluring voice, sending arousing shivers up her spine, and a soft wetness spreading about between her legs, "Am I not a good man? Have I hurt you?" he whispered huskily, realizing her arousal.

"No...Volpe let me go..." she murmured, arousal masking her usually firm voice. She pushed at his chest weakly, trying to get him off her, but, truly, she was enjoying his husky scent.

"You are an interesting piccolo volpe..." he got closer and closer to her neck, his lips bound to touch her delicate skin soon as he ran his hands down the wall, laying them firml on her hips. She gasped a bit when he began to slide them slowly up her sides, his hands barely touching her, "A virgin by far..." he pressed his lips against her warm skin, sending sparks through her body.

"V-vople..." she gasped as his hands made his way under her thin shirt, his cold hands causing her to arch her back. Alois lifted one hand to his hood, slowly pulling it down and allowing silky dark brown hair to fall from his shoulders. She ran her hands through it, debating if she should stop him or not. She decided no when his hand slipped inside her pants, touching a soft gathering of hair. He smirked.

"I see you've only just started maturing. I was getting worried, your breasts are so small." he chuckled deeply, earning a slap to the face. Alois fumed at him, her face red with embaressment as she pushed him away.

"Just show me where my damn room is, idiota volpe," she hissed. La Volpe chuckled and nodded, rubbing his cheek.

**A/N: My first assassins creed fanfict! And yes this is meant to be an intamate look on La Volpe and his little OC lover w I made volpe sorta a perv in this...Tell me how it is! :DDD Riviews help me live and pleasee if I made any mistakes.**


End file.
